Ninja Escapades
The are three short, playable stories featured in Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution, accompanied by original anime footage produced by Studio Pierrot. Masashi Kishimoto provided new character designs and editorial supervision for all three stories. The Far Reaches of Hope :Japanese: After Team Minato finishes their training for the day, Kushina Uzumaki arrives with lunch for the team, much to Rin's excitement. While Kakashi and Obito Uchiha argue, Kushina fawns over Rin, complimenting on how cute she is. Obito scoffs at Kushina, and is then scolded by her for being rude while Minato Namikaze and the others look on. Later that night at their house, Minato inquires Kushina about her opinion of his students. She states that Obito is her favourite because he reminds her of herself, and that she wishes for her son to be someone with a strong will like Obito. The day after, Minato and his team depart to Kannabi Bridge for their mission, with Kushina making Obito promise that they'll come back. The scene shifts to the Fourth Shinobi World War, where Naruto, surrounded by all of the Allied Shinobi Forces, declares that the world would not end. Obito, alongside Madara Uchiha atop the Ten-Tails, rebukes that the world would end. The alliance charges at the Ten-Tails, announcing the beginning of the battle against the Ten-Tails. The Two Uchiha :Japanese: as Itachi watches on smiling.]] Itachi and Shisui Uchiha are training atop the Naka River. They start their battle and Shisui emerges as the victor. However, Shisui admits that Itachi would not have lost to him if it wasn't for what was on his mind. They discuss the upcoming Uchiha revolt and how to stop it when Itachi's little brother runs out of the forest, demanding to know what they were talking about. Itachi says that Sasuke is still too young to know, but Shisui lies to him saying that they where discussing which was stronger. Shisui playfully asks Sasuke who is stronger while trying to get him to say he is, but Sasuke voices that though Shisui is strong, he is nowhere near able to beat Itachi. Later, Shisui speaks with Hiruzen Sarutobi, Danzō Shimura, and the village elders about the Uchiha clan's revolt. Danzō wants him and others to just eradicate the clan; however, Hiruzen does not agree with this and Shisui offers to use his Mangekyō Sharingan on the entire clan. Danzō thinks that would be a waste of Shisui's eye, but Hiruzen, seeing no other alternatives, agrees with Shisui and allows him to do so. Returning to the Uchiha clan, Shisui prepares to use Kotoamatsukami on his clansmen until he is attacked by a few Root members and Danzō. He fights back, using his Susanoo and attacks them, but is only able to take out a few of them. Danzō battles Shisui and tries to take his Sharingan by force. Danzō obtains one of Shisui's eyes, as Itachi shows up and saves the latter before the former could take the other eye. Itachi and Shisui retreat to the Naka River, where Shisui explains the situation to Itachi. Entrusting Itachi with his other eye, Shisui bids farewell to his friend and commits suicide by jumping into the river. The Creation of the Akatsuki :Japanese: When "Madara" informs Nagato, Konan and Zetsu that they are the first three members of his group, Akatsuki, Nagato asks why Madara will not join as a member. "Madara" explains that he has some things to take of before he could properly join, so he names Nagato current leader of the Akatsuki and tells them to gather more members. He orders them to recruit Kakuzu and Sasori while he brings in Itachi himself. Kakuzu is seen in an unknown area, killing multiple shinobi that he deems worthless. He is then ambushed by Pain and Zetsu, who offer him a spot on the Akatsuki's roster. Kakuzu refuses, mocking that Pain is just a weakling, prompting the latter to strike a bargain with the former: If he wins, then Kakuzu will join. After Pain defeats Kakazu, he proceeds to leave with Zetsu. In the Land of Wind, Konan confronts Sasori, who has just destroyed a small village. She asks him to join the Akatsuki, but he refuses and unleashes the Third Kazekage puppet and attacks Konan. Konan wins the battle, and Sasori agrees to join to see what the other members' artistic abilities are like. All the while, Zetsu is seen in the background watching the whole fight. Sometime later, "Madara" speaks to the other members, having successfully brought Itachi over to their side and that he has also gotten Kisame Hoshigaki to join. Zetsu states that it appears that Orochimaru is doing extensive research on their organisation. "Madara" instructs Pain and Sasori to dispose of him, and that he wants Deidara to be recruited. In a building, Itachi, Kisame and Sasori (inside Hiruko) invite Deidara to join the Akatsuki. Deidara declines, and Itachi challenges Deidara to fight in order to make him join. Accepting the fight, Deidara loses and becomes a member of the Akatsuki. Later, Pain and Sasori confront Orochimaru and question his suspicious behaviour towards their organisation. Orochimaru claims that he is generally curious about them, and reveals to Sasori that he knows that he was the one that kidnapped and killed the Third Kazekage. Sasori volunteers to dispose of Orochimaru, which Pain agrees to. Sasori dismisses Hiruko and summons his Third Kazekage puppet. He and Orochimaru then proceed to battle, to which it appears that Sasori has won. Orochimaru tries to attack and take Pain's Rinnegan for himself, but fails. Afterwards, Orochimaru insists that they let him join the Akatsuki. Despite Sasori's protests, Pain agrees and they leave. With their organisation nearly completed, "Madara" commands Orochimaru and Kakazu to retrieve Hidan as their final member. The two Akatsuki members battle Hidan while they persuade him to join, but he continues to refuse. Kakuzu defeats Hidan and Orochimaru convinces Hidan to join the Akatsuki, reasoning that while Hidan can't be killed, they can seal him away forever. Trivia * The Far Reaches of Hope is the only Ninja Escapade that has no playable fights in it. * In episode 457, rather than Orochimaru and Kakuzu going to retrieve Hidan as shown in Creation of the Akatsuki, Itachi, Konan, and Kakuzu are the ones that retrieve Hidan as Orochimaru has already betrayed the Akatsuki.